Election
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: Hammy has lived in japan for a few years. She has a huge house and everything. However, when a town inspector comes along, and announces a town election, Hammy must run for mayor against the old sleeping booby Tortimer! Follows my REAL game, too. :


Election

By: .Amberleaf.

Summary: Hammy has lived in japan for a few years, since November 2006. She has a huge house and everything. However, when a town inspector comes along, and announces a town election, Hammy must run for mayor against the old sleeping booby Tortimer! Follows the adventures of my REAL town, too.

_CHAPTER 1:_

'_You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down!'_

Hammy bobbed along to the music while sitting in her bedroom at the computer. She had been living here for a few years now, and was the richest person in the town. Upstairs in the attic, lay her three friends in their beds, sleeping. ABBY, rockstar and kristof ALWAYS slept and never seemed to awaken, except when she, Hammy, was taking a well-deserved nap.

Now, for how she looked. Hammy had fair, pale skin and lush, chocolate-brown eyes that, without her glasses, always seemed like they were looking right. Her new purple frames had fixed up all _that_, though! She had two green pigtails that she had gotten from Harriet's Shampoodle. The poodle had agreed to dye her hair green, as she thought that it would look good on Hammy. Right now, the outfit that she was wearing was the 'explorer outfit'. She had found it in her dressers collecting dust, so she went to the Able Sisters to get them washed and then she was wearing the explorer shirt and hat _right now!_ Talk about stylish! She couldn't remember if she had ordered them from Nook's catalog or the Able Sisters, but she thought that she might have ordered them from the Able Sisters at some point.

As soon as the song was done she closed the _Opera_ window and turned off the old computer. It creaked and groaned as she turned it off. She had been very lucky to get the Internet connection. She was a whiz at computers, and if it hadn't been for Tortimer's town hall office having an Internet connection, she wouldn't have been able to get in. She had to find out the security key, though, before she could get in. Hammy had ordered the computer from Nook's just the week before.

Also, one of the prime factors of her even _getting_ to have the Internet connection was the fact that she lived straight down south from the town hall. The museum was to the east of the town hall and the town gate was to the west of it. Oh, and the shop was just to the west of Hammy's home, also. She lived in the middle of town, basically. Hammy liked the pond that was near her house, also. Her home's holding pond was the only one in town.

Hammy ran downstairs and looked at the mess her main room was. It had cabana flooring and wallpaper. Right now, all that it held were two gold roses on either side of the door, and at the back of the room on the _right_ side of the door to the guest bedroom was a cabana dresser and a tree, a fan palm, she thought, and on the _left_ side of the door was a big cabana bed with white sheets and a pillow. Hammy lay down on it, rolled around for a little bit; then headed into the guest bedroom.

Inside, there was cityscape wallpaper and some sort of _rare_ stone flooring; Hammy couldn't remember which kind. Frankly, she didn't care. A few steps from the door were two thrones. Past that, the left side of the room was snowman furniture with a bed, a dresser, and a lamp, and a painting. It was a portrait of what Hammy _thought_ was supposed to be herself, but since it was a portrait with black hair and blue eyes, and it was made by Katie, she couldn't really tell. Which Katie, you ask? Well, it was obviously the little crying kitten.

On the right side of the room, next to the thrones, there was a lovely dresser. Hammy maneuvered her way around the thrones and ran to the right side of the room. A few steps behind the dresser, there was a lovely table with a hamster cage and something else on it. Hammy had forgotten the word for it; although it was probably _reeeeeeaally_ obvious in her mind (she just didn't see it).

There was _also_ a lovely bed and a lovely lamp in there, right next to the bed, actually.

"Beautiful," Hammy said to herself, "Just, _beautiful_."

Hammy lay down on the bed for a few moments before getting up and going out of that room, into the next room.

The next room was a kitchen. K.K. Soul was playing; it was a beautiful song, in Hammy's opinion. She sat down on a snowman chair and studied the cake and tea, and re-lit the candles on the birthday cake on the table.

In the back of the room, the _north_ side, was the first stove, kitchen corner, the kitchen sink which she frequently washed her hands in, the _second_ stove, and the snowman clock, in the corner. In the _west_ side of the room were two ringside tables with a table lamp, a siphon, a microwave, and her favourite: the _blender_. Oh, yes, the blender was just _that_—great. She could make smoothies with it!

Also on the table was the coffee maker, and the toaster! Ah, yes, the toaster.  Hammy got off her chair and traipsed toward the refrigerator, intending to see how many peach smoothies she could make with what she had.

"Aw, this sucks!" she said out loud. "I have no more peaches left! Maybe—"

"Hey, Hammy!" called a little voice from behind her.

"Agh!" Hammy dropped the canister of frozen apples she had in her left hand, and it fell to the floor; shattering into little bits and pieces. "Rockstar! Don't _do_ that to me!"

"Well, _sorry_," the little girl said. "I'm hungry. Can you make me some lunch?"

"Isn't it dinner?" Hammy set her face on a quizzical look.

"Yeah, whatever," rockstar said, glaring at Hammy. "_I just want a sandwich._"

"Fine, whatever," Hammy sighed. "Listen, could you _please_ toast the bread for me? I gotta finish making the pear jam."

"Yay! Pears!" Rockstar clapped her hands together and jumped up in the air. "Sure, I'll toast the bread!"

Hammy sighed, and shook her head, smiling, as she worked over the jam. Rockstar was only 7, but she had a _big_ attitude!

Hammy made Rockstar her sandwich, and then realized something. "Hey, I haven't watered my flowers for the day yet," she told her little sister. "I need to go out for a bit. Toodles!" Hammy picked up her watering can and left her warm, cozy home. It was still winter out, and it was cold. Hammy was _glad_ that she had her explorer jacket on. She saw some suspicious white flakes floating down, and looked up.

_It was snowing._


End file.
